Dimension O-000
'Dimension O-000 '''is a dimension of totally unknown technology and power. There have been sightings of a strange white ship as it appears and disappears in a flash of light, but so far no one has managed to get a lock on it or even get close to it. History Government Dimension O-000 seems to have a planetary government at the very lowest level for the world that sent the white ship. The appearance of a Cybertronian ship in GF-007 seems to indicate this dimension in particular may have a Cybertronian Empire, although the reach of it and the true extent of its military power are unknown. Technology What little is known is that this dimension possesses dimensional transit technology as the unknown white ship can attest to. If such a dimension has transit technology like this, it can only be assumed that they are more advanced in terms of other technology as well. Recent data leaked by civilians and reporters in the city of Seattle has revealed six large humanoid machines, currently dubbed 'Metal Men', that have sufficient firepower to take out a Grimm like a Goliath. Based on size compared to the Grimm, it seems three of the machines standing on each's shoulders could match the height of an average Goliath. This makes the machines about 6 stories tall, or 18 meters in height. The true extent of their military technology is unknown at this current time, but if these machines are any indication, then it is possibly more advanced that current technology in GrimmFall. In addition to this, the white legged ship from this dimension has beam weaponry like the Dragon of Denver, but on a much larger and more powerful scale. This has led to a disturbing realization that if they have such weaponry, then they could be a real threat against the Grimm, or even the inhabitants of GrimmFall Earth themselves. Culture Based on the battle in Seattle, it can be assumed this dimension is at least partly a militarized culture. Because of this, it is probable that the inhabitants are more than capable of holding their own in a fight, at least, against those who do not have Aura and Semblances. This would also explain the sudden announcement to Satyra to stand down in their terrorist activities. Due to this, there is a high speculation that there could be infiltrators from the dimension in question; this could explain how those six 'War Men' showed up when that Goliath Grimm appeared in Seattle. There is also speculation that genetic engineering might be used to enhance the inhabitants of Dimension O-000 to be able to stand their ground against a Faunus's strength and physical abilities. It would also explain the machines and dimensional travel abilities of this particular dimension. Just ''how widespread this practice is remains unknown, but if it is a commonplace thing, then it would be a wise idea to avoid engaging any of the inhabitants if they are come across. Known Elite Units Dimension O-000 has an elite unit that is only known as Zero Squadron, and is made up of both unenhanced and enhanced humans alike. However, while they have not shown just how strong they are, this unit is classified as a special operations unit, and that alone should make most enemies pause for thought. This unit is known to be skilled in many types of warfare, including anti-terrorist combat and use of the 'War Men' found in this dimension alone. Abilities While not on par with GF-007 in terms of things like Aura and Semblance, the natives of Dimension O-000 nonetheless have skills and abilities that put them on par with most Huntsmen and Huntresses. There are two known genetic mutations in the genetic make-up of each inhabitant of this dimension, known only as the SEED/STAR factors, and the Newtype factor. SEED stands for Superior Evolutionary Element Decisive factor, and STAR stands for Superior Tactical Accelerated Response/Reaction factor. The SEED is shown as a small seed that falls and then explodes in the user's mind's eye, the color of their irises. The STAR is shown as a seed pulsing three times before it cracks to reveal a small point of light the same color as the seed. This point of light pulses three times before flaring into a nova the same color as the seed and point of light. The SEED has the user's eyes contract to being mere pinpricks of black while the STAR has the eyes return to full dilation. But in both instances, the user's eyes remain glazed over. A user of the SEED and STAR factors will have accelerated response and reaction time as well as the ability to see patterns otherwise missed by most non-users of the two forms of the same mutation. In terms of the Newtype factor, a person will have an unusual amount of spatial awareness, even to the extent that they can sense others around them. This also allows the Newtype to use fin funnels, or DRAGOONs as they are also called, as remote weapons. A rare genetic type is the SEED-type, which is a SEED-user with Newtype abilities. While a normal SEED user has their SEED evolve into the STAR, a SEED-type will not have that, and their Newtype abilities will not grow stronger because the SEED balances out the Newtype skills by keeping them in check. It is these two genetic mutations that allows the members of Zero Squadron to keep up with enemies like the Faunus and Grimm. However, these abilities do not mean the unit's members are invincible either, as they know that all too well... Impact on GF-007 * Six machines of dimension O-000 can take out one Goliath Grimm. ** They can also withstand attacks from certain Grimm, the Goliath included. * Sammael has sent Black Velvet to this dimension before to steal certain 'artifacts of power'. ** Said mission was a failure due to there being no 'artifacts of power' in this dimension; raids have been done to gain an inkling of information, with very little being gleaned save for they have powerful war machines. * Twins 'Ken' and 'Kiara' are actually Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha in disguise. * 'Nicolas' Amalfi Nicol Amalfi, also known as the 'Black Phantom' because he supposedly rose from the grave upon being supposedly killed, slaying a Mummeist Grimm in return. ** Nicol also destroyed the Orb of Nefertiti, an ancient artifact that could reveal the tomb of the traitor Imhotep; it was just one of the few artifacts that could open the tomb. *Revelation of genetic modification reveals just how dangerous this could be to the Fallen and Grimm alike. Information/Background Similar to GF-007, O-000 has a planet Earth, but it is more based on the real-life Earth instead, save for three orbital elevators that are built around the planet, and space colonies around the Earth as well. * Large craters exist due to a colony drop attempt that was carried out, but they are few in number due to quick reactions by the world's leaders to prevent a large loss of life and property. * 3 orbital elevators exist as a means of transport to space alongside conventional spacecraft. * The ORB Union exists between Australia and South America. * Space colonies are at a select few Lagrange Points in space, namely L5 and L4. * Mars is colonized and habitable. * Earth is a member of the Cybertronian Empire in their universe. ** Is considered the twin of Cybertron, hence why they have a high rank, that of second in command of the Empire. * Colonies exist on the Moon of Earth. * Dimension O-000 skilled in genetic modification just like the inhabitants of the Connected Era, although not on the scale of what the Connected Era achieved. * Genetic Engineering led to two wars that nearly wiped out and enslaved the human race. ** This means that they take the actions of Satyra very seriously, to the point of declaring open warfare on the terrorist group. Trivia * Dimension O-000 is a fan-fic universe crossed with GrimmFall, called the Gundam SEED: Divisions universe. * Dimension O-000's elite unit, Zero Squadron, has dimensional travel experience, having been to three other universes already. Category:Dimensions